


The Mustache

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [16]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: clumsy Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Seb is filming for I, Tonya and he has the mustache, he tries to go down on you but you can't help the giggle that escapes.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Drunk Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422952
Kudos: 23





	The Mustache

There you were sitting in his trailer, waiting to surprise him with your visit. You could hear him talking outside and you shifted nervously on the couch that your surprise visit wouldn’t be well received. The door creaked open and Sebastian stepped inside with his head down, missing you completely as he walked towards the opposite end of the trailer, to grab a bottle of water for himself. 

“Hey stranger.” you pushed out, your voice cracking after keeping quiet for so long. He jumped at your voice, dropping the – thankfully closed – bottle he had just picked up. It took him a minute to register it was you, but when he did he came bounding towards you and wrapped his arms around you. 

“I have missed you so much.” he whispered in your ear, his mustache tickling the side of your face. Leaning back you take in his look. He had sent you pictures but that was nothing compared to seeing it in person. It was… weird. 

“I can’t get over the caterpillar on your face.” you teased. He wiggled it as best he could before pulling you in for a kiss. Quickly deepening it, you were pushed onto your back. A frenzied grabbing of each others clothes, tossing them to the side. He marveled at your bare form before him then his lips proceeded to make their way down you. Settling between your legs, he was ready to get a taste of you, something he has missed being away from you. 

You were enjoying it but break out into a giggle as his mustache brushes against you. He looks up at you from his position and gives you pleading eyes to not ruin the moment. Pursing your lips to stifle the laugh that was about to come out, you motion for him to proceed. He does, licking at you harder than he was before, making the hairs on his upper lip tickle you more. You can’t hold it in anymore, you let out the breath you were holding in followed by a loud laugh. He pulls away from you with a pout. 

“Babe,” he whined sitting up “I can’t enjoy this if you’re ruining the moment.”

“I’m sorry but it tickles.” You covered your face with both of your hands “a lot.” He pulled your hands away from your face, placing a gentle kiss to them both before brushing his lips against yours. 

“Safe to say that won’t be happening until this” he motioned to his face “is shaved off.” he teased. It was your turn to pout. “Don’t be like that darling” he kissed your nose “just a few more weeks.”


End file.
